Cross System
Not to be confused with Cross Fusion The is a transformation system introduced in MegaMan Battle Network 6. It is similar in concept to the Soul Unison/Double Soul from previous games, in that MegaMan merges with another Navi (here called a Link Navi) but it does not use any Battle Chip sacrifices, and may last for the whole battle unless MegaMan is hit with an attack the Cross is weak to, in which case he takes double damage and loses the cross for the rest of the battle. EVERY cross now has a weakness, as 4 of the other attacking chip types (Wind, Sword, Break and Cursor) now have their own cycle of weaknesses (Wind->Cursor->Break->Sword->Wind). Additionaly, a player can "Cross Beast" by using a Cross in Beast Out or vice versa. It carries the same capabilities, but the Buster has been replaced with the rapid-fire Beast Busters, and it can charge elementless chips to perform a devastating attack. If timed correctly, triggering a Cross can allow players to get out of a stun or out of a rapid, consecutive hitting attack launched by an opponent.NOTE the cross systeme also apers in the anime rockman exe beast+ but aonle aqua, elec, ground, tomahawk,crosses apere in the episodes of the series. Crosses in Falzar Version Crosses here are more gimmicky and focus on status effects. Spout/Aqua Cross *Aqua element, weak to Elec *Non-dimming Aqua chips can be charged for double damage. *Aqua chips will heal 5% of your maximum HP. Extremely useful for recovering when you have no healing chips left. *No-slip on Ice panels. *Charge Shot: Bubble Shot **Fastest Charge speed. Fires forward, hitting for (10 x Buster rank + 20) Aqua damage, spreading to the panel behind the point of impact. Tomahawk Cross *Wood element, weak to Fire. *Non-dimming Wood chips can be charged for double damage. *Status Guard enabled *Heal on Grass panels slowly *Charge Shot: Tomahawk Swing **Covers a 2x3 area in front of MegaMan for (20 x Buster rank + 40) Wood and Sword damage. Induces flinch. Has a slight delay comparing to Tomahawk Soul. Tengu Cross *Wind element, weak to Sword *Non-dimming Wind chips gain 10 attack *B + Left will suck all enemies to the front of the area, removing Barriers and Auras *Airshoes and Floatshoes enabled, treating all panels as if they were normal panels. *Charge Shot: Tengu Racket **Covers a 1x3 area Widesword fashion immediately in front of MegaMan for (20 x Buster rank + 40) Wind damage, removing all Barriers and Auras along with pushing everything to the back row. Does not flinch. Ground Cross *Breaking element, weak to Cursor *Non-dimming Breaking chips gain 10 attack *Using non-dimming Breaking chips will also cause rocks to rain on the enemy area *Super Armour enabled. *Charge Shot: Drill Arm **MegaMan disappears into a hole, then resurfaces as close to the nearest enemy as possible, hitting 2 panels ahead up to 3 times for (10 x Buster rank + 10) Breaking damage. This may not hit if the panel is occupied or is a hole. Dust Cross *Breaking element, weak to Cursor *B + Left will remove all obstacles. They can be fired using the regular Buster, dealing 200 damage. *Selected chips can be recycled into your folder, and new chips drawn in their place. This is a variation on chip shuffling from previous transformations like Search Soul. *Charge Shot: Scrap Reborn **Fires a scrap robot that travels down the row to the closest enemy, which punches the panel for (10 x Buster rank + 50) Breaking damage, and breaking the panel it hits. It will hit the panel at the end of the row if no enemy is found. Crosses in Gregar Version Crosses here focus more on raw power to quickly defeat opponents. Heat Cross *Fire element, weak to Aqua *Non-dimming Fire chips gain 50 attack *Buster attack increases by 1 *Charge Shot: Fire Arm **Hits the 3 panels ahead of MegaMan for (20 x Buster rank + 30) Fire damage. Elec Cross *Elec element, weak to Wood *Non-dimming elementless chips can be charged to gain Paralyze effect *Non-dimming Elec chips gain 50 attack *Charge Shot: Thunder Bolt **Hits the entire row in front of MegaMan for (20 x Buster rank + 40) Elec damage. Extremely quick, so it's harder to get put in the line of fire, unlike other crosses. Slash Cross *Sword element, weak to Breaking *Non-dimming Sword chips gain 50 attack *Non-dimming Sword chips can be charged to launch a Sonic Boom with the same range as the chip *Charge Shot: Wide Slash **Hits a 2x3 area in front of MegaMan for (20 x Buster rank + 60) Sword damage. If there is an object in the column immediately in front of MegaMan it will hit a 1x3 area instead. Very useful on bosses. Erase/Killer Cross *Cursor element, weak to Wind *Cursor chips gain 30 attack *Hitting viruses with 4 in their HP with non-dimming elementless chips will instantly delete them regardless of power, doing the same with Navis gives HP bug *Charge Shot: Killer Death Beam **Hits the entire row in front of MegaMan for (20 x Buster rank + 40) Cursor damage. Pierces Invis. Can conscutively hit enemies. Charge Cross *Fire element, weak to Aqua *Non-dimming Fire chips can be gradually charged for up to 100 attack boost *Custom capacity expanded by 1 after each turn using the Cross *Charge Shot: Charge Tackle **MegaMan turns invincible and charges down the three panels ahead of him, hitting the closest enemy for (20 x Buster rank + 30) Fire and Breaking damage. This Charge Shot can be used to avoid attacks. Gallery megamancross_aqua.jpg|Spout Cross megamancross_aquabeast.jpg|Spout Beast Cross megamancross_chargebeast.jpg|Charge Beast Cross megamancross_dustbeast.jpg|Dust Beast Cross megamancross_elec.jpg|Elec Cross megamancross_elecbeast.jpg|Elec Beast Cross megamancross_erasebeast.jpg|Eraser Beast Cross megamancross_groundbeast.jpg|Ground Beast Cross megamancross_heatbeast.jpg|Heat Beast Cross Category: MegaMan Battle Network